


NO MERCY

by duskyoon



Series: CRACK [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskyoon/pseuds/duskyoon
Summary: you and Jungkook oppa play overwatech





	NO MERCY

you log onto ur xbox and get a message 

from Jungkook oppa 'play overwatch with me bitch'

 

you clik on his face and send him a party invite to your party

you go onto overwatch and play a game with him

 

jungkook speaks in his mic "you are worst player"

 

"no im not oppa"

 

"chose mercy nxt time"

 

"no"

 

"yes"

 

"i'm not gonna be mercy"

 

"yesm you are"

 

"no" I say to oppa

 

"maybe ill be tracer" he3says sig hing

 

"im already tracer"i say

 

"what about widowmaker"

 

"im already widowmaker"

 

"ill be bastion"

 

"NERF bastionll" I screm into ten micrphone

 

 "your rite so winston"

 

"i wanna be winston"

 

"i guess ill be genji"

 

"im already genji"

 

"then ill be mccree"

 

"I already chose mcree"

 

 

 

 

 

"i have an idea" oops say

 

"what syour idea" me aal

 

 

jungkook comes into your house and pins you against a wall 

 

oppa leans close to your face looking verry hot.

 

u go to lean forward to his facee

 

"pick mercy"

 

 

"no"

 

 

jungkook punc hes your face into the wall and kills you.     he steals ur xbpx and ur cat and all ur monxta energy drink

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you cant this is satire. honestly this is just me wanting to write but not try to.


End file.
